


I think I wanna marry you

by robs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs





	I think I wanna marry you

Non hanno mai discusso di matrimonio, e Oikawa non è sicuro che Suga sia interessato a un passo del genere, o pronto; lo conosce ormai da quasi un decennio, ma è ancora incredibilmente difficile leggerlo, o capire quello che vuole o non vuole fare. Nella vita reale Suga è diverso dal setter preciso e cauto e vagamente prevedibile che ha fronteggiato per la prima volta quando ha giocato contro la Karasuno durante l'ultimo anno di superiori.  
Oikawa però è sicuro di volerlo sposare, nonostante siano ancora relativamente giovani e il matrimonio non fosse nei suoi piani quando hanno deciso di avere una relazione, ed è per questo che sta fissando gli anelli di fidanzamento esposti nella vetrina della gioielleria vicina al condominio in cui convivono da poco più di cinque anni; Suga ha detto di avere delle commissioni da fare in centro, quindi non è preoccupato di essere scoperto.  
Nelle settimane precedenti ha provato ad alludere a un possibile fidanzamento, parlando in continuazione dell'imminente matrimonio di Iwaizumi con l'ex capitano della squadra femminile della Karasuno, ma Suga evidentemente non ha letto tra le righe, questa volta, e ha pensato che i suoi fossero semplici commenti da futuro testimone del suo migliore amico. O ha deciso consapevolmente di ignorarli; non è molto da lui, ma nemmeno non cogliere certe allusioni lo è, quindi Oikawa non sa cosa pensare.  
Sa che vuole mettergli un anello al dito e mostrare al mondo che appartengono l'uno all'altro, però.  
Ci sono diversi modelli in vetrina, dai più semplici ai più pacchiani, ma conosce piuttosto bene i gusti di Suga e sa con certezza che si rifiuterebbe categoricamente di portare al dito un anello troppo vistoso; non piacciono molto neanche a lui, ad essere sincero, specialmente quelli con giganti pietre preziose incastonate in disegni particolari. È piuttosto sicuro che siano anche poco pratici, e Suga lavora molto con le mani, quindi preferisce puntare a qualcosa di meno ingombrante possibile; ed è un pensiero poco romantico, magari, ma non vuole spendere un patrimonio per un gioiello che finirà chiuso per sempre in un cassetto.  
Sente una presenza al suo fianco mentre studia attentamente una semplice banda di platino, liscia e decorata da una minuscola pietra color acquamarina, ma non si volta, pensando che sia solo un altro potenziale cliente della gioielleria.  
Per questo sobbalza e sbianca all'improvviso quando sente la risata familiare di Suga, e si volta di scatto mentre cerca di inventarsi qualche scusa per spiegare il suo interesse verso questa precisa esposizione, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola quando nota il piccolo bouquet di rose bianche e rosse che Suga tiene tra le mani, e il suo sorriso pieno di affetto.  
"C'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, Tooru?" lo sente chiedere, ma registra la domanda solo quando l'altro sghignazza e gli porge i fiori. "Magari direttamente, questa volta? Perché non sei stato molto sottile questo mese, sai?" continua, e adesso Oikawa arrossisce mentre lo guarda infilarsi una mano in tasca per tirarne fuori un piccolo cofanetto rivestito di velluto blu.  
"Koushi?" lo chiama con una voce decisamente troppo acuta, e non si accorge dei passanti che si sono fermati a guardarli finché non sente una ragazzina bisbigliare qualcosa a un'amica con un tono sognante quando Suga si china fino a posare un ginocchio a terra con un sorriso ancora più morbido del precedente, e il rossore sulle sue guance si fa addirittura più intenso perché, Dio, sta davvero succedendo quello che pensa stia succedendo?  
"Avrei preferito farlo a casa, ma ormai è inutile, mh? Mi hai già rovinato la sorpresa," commenta Suga, aprendo la scatolina per mostrargli un anello gemello a quello che stava guardando in vetrina, e se Oikawa non stesse trattenendo le lacrime con tutto se stesso riderebbe del modo in cui evidentemente si leggono nel pensiero, nonostante tutto. "Vuoi sposarmi, Tooru?" gli chiede, con quella terribile e pura dolcezza che mostra sempre nei momenti che reputa particolarmente importanti, e Oikawa si limita ad annuire, ripetutamente, perché è sicuro che se aprisse bocca direbbe qualcosa di imbarazzante prima di scoppiare davvero a piangere, e stanno già facendo abbastanza scena.  
Un attimo più tardi sente le mani di Suga chiudersi sulla sua e il metallo freddo dell'anello scivolare sul suo dito, prima che le labbra dell'altro si posino sulle sue nocche nel più delicato dei baci, e solo in quel momento registra gli applausi e le congratulazioni del loro pubblico, preso com'è a fissare il suo fidanzato e futuro _marito_ mentre si rimette in piedi; lo abbraccia all'istante, baciandogli le labbra con insistenza, e la risata affettuosa di Suga quando nasconde il viso contro il suo collo è il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito.  
"Ti amo," mormora sulla sua pelle, e l'altro gli infila le dita tra i capelli in una carezza mentre gira la testa il tanto necessario per baciargli la guancia.  
"Ti amo anche io," risponde, e solo in quel momento Oikawa si lascia sfuggire qualche lacrima; no, decide, è questo il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito.


End file.
